familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Guido Van Den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Guido Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 13 december 1999 en op 5 januari 2018 vertolkt werd door Karel Deruwe. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Guido Van den Bossche is de oudste zoon van Anna Dierckx en Pierre Van den Bossche. Hij heeft één broer Jan Van den Bossche, twee zussen Rita Van den Bossche en Marleen Van den Bossche en één halfbroer Georges Van den Bossche. Bij de start van de reeks is Guido al 25 jaar getrouwd met Marie-Rose De Putter. Ze leerden elkaar kennen op de universiteit en Marie-Rose gaf haar studies Rechten op om een gezin te stichten met Guido. Samen hebben ze twee kinderen: Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche. Guido en Marie-Rose lijken het perfecte huwelijk te hebben, maar niets is minder waar. Marie-Rose kan het niet laten om Guido te bedriegen, omdat hij een echte workaholic is. Zelfs wanneer Guido maandenlang ontvoerd is, bedriegt ze hem met hun advocaat: Jean-Michel Le Croix. Guido vraagt de scheiding aan. Later vindt Guido opnieuw het liefdesgeluk bij psychologe Claire De Ruyter. De twee zijn perfect gelukkig samen, al is Claire meermaals jaloers over de hechte vriendschap die Guido nog met Marie-Rose heeft. Wanneer Guido en Claire in Malta verblijven, volgt er een aanslag van huurmoordenaar De Cobra waarvan Claire het slachtoffer wordt en sterft. Na de tijdsprong tijdens het zesde seizoen heeft Guido een relatie met thuisverpleegster Els D'hollander. De twee worden verliefd en trouwen met elkaar. Ook hun geluk blijft niet lang duren wanneer Guido in Malta wordt vermoord door sekteleden van Salomon. Op 1 december 2017 onthult Brigitte De Wulf dat ze een affaire had met Guido toen ze nog zijn buurvrouw was. Guido zocht meermaals troost bij Brigitte wanneer het weer eens minder goed ging tussen hem en Marie-Rose. Uit hun affaire werd Amelie De Wulf geboren, maar Guido wist nooit dat hij een derde kind verwekt heeft. 'Beroepsleven' Guido was altijd een zeer ijverige student en ging naar de universiteit om er een richting Economie te volgen. Hij richt na zijn studies eigenhandig het elektronicabedrijf VDB Electronics op. Het bedrijf kent veel succes en groeit uit tot een begrip in België. Hij wint onder meer de prijs voor Manager van het Jaar en wordt door de stad uitgeroepen tot ereburger. Wanneer Jan Van den Bossche wordt aangenomen, wil Guido er ook een echt familiebedrijf van maken. Het succes van Guido kent ook negatieve kanten. Hij wordt ontvoerd door de maffia en ondertussen wordt het bedrijf overgenomen door Didier De Kunst. Hij slaagt er eigenhandig in om het merendeel van de aandelen in handen te krijgen waardoor Guido bij zijn terugkeer machteloos staat. Guido blijft niet bij de pakken neerzitten en begint een nieuw bedrijf, VDB Systems. Het succes van dit nieuwe bedrijf zorgt ervoor dat er een fusie ontstaat met VDB Electronics. Didier wordt aan de kant geschoven en verhuist naar het FAIC, het oorspronkelijke bedrijfje van Didier dat nu een dochterbedrijf van VDB Electronics geworden is. Guido wordt terug CEO van het volledige bedrijf en richt in Malta de Peter Van den Bossche Plant op. Na de tijdsprong zit Guido al jarenlang in een rolstoel en heeft hij de leiderspositie van VDB Electronics toevertrouwd aan Veronique. Guido kan zijn levenswerk niet loslaten en keert een tijdje later toch terug als CEO. Hij blijft tot zijn dood in 1999 aan het hoofd staan van VDB Electronics, het FAIC en de Peter Van den Bossche Plant in Malta. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Guido en Peter Van den Bossche zijn met hun auto in het kanaal beland. Guido kon op tijd ontsnappen, met de hulp van zijn zoon die daarna zelf bleef vast hangen. Als de brandweer aankomt, redden ze Peter alsnog uit het water. Hij wordt onmiddellijk naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en overleeft uiteindelijk het drama. Inspecteur Jacobs wordt opnieuw ingeschakeld om de ontvoerders op te pakken. Niet lang daarna houdt Guido een spoedvergadering bij hem thuis met François Van den Bossche, Jan Van den Bossche, Mia Dondeyne, Babette Van Tichelen en Peter. Hij richt met de financiële hulp van François een volledig nieuw bedrijf op: VDB Systems. Hiermee willen ze de concurrentie aangaan met VDB Electronics, dat nog steeds geleid wordt door Didier De Kunst. Zijn plannetje lukt, want VDB Systems wordt een succes, door de naambekendheid van Guido. Didier voelt dit in de cijfers, en de Raad van Bestuur van Electronics stelt zijn leiderschap in twijfel. Als hoogtepunt van Didiers nederlaag, moet hij de kantoren van Electronics verkopen om extra opbrengsten binnen te krijgen. Guido slaagt erin de kantoren te verkopen en verhuist VDB Systems naar zijn oude werkplek. Uiteindelijk fuseren de twee bedrijven en wordt Didier verbannen naar het FAIC. De scheiding tussen Guido en Marie-Rose is zo goed als afgerond, maar Marie-Rose bleef hopen dat hij haar nog een kans wou geven. Al heeft ze nog steeds een relatie met haar advocaat Jean-Michel Le Croix. Niet veel later reizen ze samen naar Italië voor het huwelijk van hun dochter Veronique Van den Bossche. Ook Guido gaat de romantische toer op. Hij wordt verliefd op psychiater Claire De Ruyter. Ze neemt al snel haar intrek in zijn villa en verovert de harten van zijn familie. Rita Van den Bossche zit aan de fles sinds zowel Jack als Dirk Cockelaere ervandoor zijn én ze te weten is gekomen dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Walter Dierckx doekt haar café op en Rita gaat aan de slag in de kantine van VDB. Rita en Guido hebben meermaals ruzie, vooral omdat Rita zich niet op haar plaats voelt tussen al die 'dikke nekken'. Haar stoppen slaan volledig door en ze is tot alles in staat wanneer ze een half café bij elkaar gedronken heeft. Vooral tussen Rita en Marie-Rose heeft het nooit geklikt. Rita steekt het appartement van Marie-Rose in brand. Daarna schiet ze op Guido wanneer die haar probeert te redden. Het schot is mis, maar kort daarna wordt ze zelf neergeschoten door de politie. Rita overleeft het, maar haar kindje wordt te vroeg geboren en ze moet naar de gevangenis. Ook tussen Guido en Peter loopt het fout. Peter studeert in Amerika, maar raakt daar verzeild in een gevaarlijke sekte. Hij wordt verslaafd aan drugs en het gaat volledig de verkeerde kant op. Guido en Babette Van Tichelen willen Peter doen inzien dat hij fout bezig is, zonder veel resultaat. Guido wil niets meer met zijn zoon te maken hebben, en verbreekt het contact. Tot Guido te horen krijgt dat de sekte verschrikkelijke plannen heeft. Ze willen massaal zelfmoord plegen. Guido reist naar Spanje, waar de sekte op dat moment zich bevindt, en gaat op zoek naar zijn zoon en diens vriendin Willeke De Vries. Eenmaal bij de sekte aangekomen, ziet hij alle lijken liggen en vreest hij het ergste. Bij de politie krijgt hij te horen dat ze het lichaam van Peter niet gevonden hebben. |-|5= Guido zit nog steeds in La Torre Blanca om zijn zoon uit de handen van de wrede sekteleider Salomon te redden. Het dode lichaam van Willeke wordt gevonden, maar Peter is spoorloos verdwenen net als de sekteleider. Ook de lokale politie biedt weinig hulp en Guido kan niets ander dan terugkeren naar huis, zonder Peter. Hij geeft zichzelf de schuld omdat hij zijn zoon niet heeft kunnen tegenhouden. Guido heeft de moeilijke taak om het nieuws aan Marie-Rose De Putter en de rest van de familie te vertellen. In afwachting van haar proces, mag Rita Van den Bossche naar huis. Ze neemt haar intrek bij haar moeder en Albert Thielens. Guido steunt zijn zus tijdens het proces en is dolgelukkig dat ze wordt vrijgesproken. Al deelt Marie-Rose een andere mening. Marie-Rose en Guido hebben nadien weer ruzie wanneer de begrafenis van Peter plaatsvindt. Marie-Rose geeft hem ook de schuld van Peters dood. Guido en Didier De Kunst staan opnieuw lijnrecht tegenover elkaar binnen VDB Electronics. Didier is niet meer tevreden met zijn functie binnen het FAIC en maakt er een rotzooi van. Guido wil niet langer samenwerken met Didier, en roept de Raad van Bestuur samen. Didier wordt weggestemd als voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur en nadien ontslagen bij het FAIC. Didier maakt zo van Guido zijn vijand nummer één. Didier geeft een som van 25.000 frank aan huurmoordenaar de Cobra om Guido te vermoorden. Tussen Guido en Claire loopt ook niet alles op rolletjes. Marie-Rose heeft gebroken met haar vriend Hugo Beckers en heeft een nieuwe missie. Ze wil Guido terug. Ze loopt voortdurend de deur plat bij Guido en Claire, en probeert zoveel mogelijk tijd met hem te spenderen. Claire heeft het spelletje van Guido al snel door, en ze vraagt Guido op de man af om te kiezen. Haar of Marie-Rose. |-|6= Guido heeft voor Claire gekozen, en wil dit ook zoveel mogelijk tonen aan zijn vriendin. Al maakt Marie-Rose De Putter het hem niet gemakkelijk. Ze maakt er geen geheim meer van dat ze Guido terug wil, en probeert hem opnieuw te verleiden. Guido schept duidelijkheid: meer dan vriendschap zal er tussen hun twee nooit meer zijn. Nu Didier De Kunst het bedrijf verlaten heeft, wil Guido zich toespitsen op het buitenland en VDB Electronics op de kaart zetten. Hij sluit een samenwerkingsverband met de Maltese zakenman Joe Bonduono. Er wordt een dochterbedrijf in Malta opgericht, vernoemd naar Peter: De Peter Van den Bossche Plant. Guido en Claire De Ruyter reizen naar Malta om de opening van het bedrijf voor te bereiden. Wat ze niet weten is dat huurmoordenaar De Cobra ook aanwezig is. Hij is ingehuurd door Didier om Guido voor eens en altijd uit te schakelen. Tijdens een romantisch moment tussen Guido en Claire slaat hij toe. De huurmoordenaar gebruikt een blaaspijp met een gifpijltje, dat echter in de nek van Claire terechtkomt. Het slachtoffer valt op de vestingmuren van Medina in Guido's armen en beiden storten neer. Claire overleeft de val niet. Guido wel, maar hij is bijna volledig verlamd. Omdat Didier zich niet verdacht wil maken, regelt hij de repatriëring van Guido en het lichaam van Claire naar België. Er wacht Guido een lange revalidatie, en in tussentijd geeft hij de leiding van VDB aan zijn dochter, Veronique Van den Bossche. De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van zeven jaar Zeven jaar later. Guido is nog steeds verlamd en zit al zeven jaar vastgekluisterd aan zijn rolstoel. Guido zet ondanks alles door en krijgt daarbij de hulp van zijn nieuwe vriendin en tevens zijn thuisverpleegster Els D'hollander. Els en Guido zijn naar Knokke verhuisd omdat de zeelucht een goed effect heeft op Guido's gezondheid. Didier is opnieuw het hoofd van het FAIC geworden. Guido en zijn Van den Bossche Elektronics lijken voor hem geen concurrenten meer. Didier is na zeven jaar nog steeds niet ontmaskerd als de moordenaar van Claire, tot de puzzelstukjes in elkaar vallen. De contactman, die Didier gebruikt heeft om De Cobra in te huren, verraadt Didier en brengt de politie op de hoogte. Didier wordt opgepakt door Jef Lits en bekent. Hij wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht. Guido vraagt in het bijzijn van Anna en Albert, Els ten huwelijk. Anna is dolgelukkig dat haar zoon opnieuw het liefdesgeluk gevonden heeft. Guido en Els trouwen en heel de familie komt bij elkaar in het Hilton hotel om dit te vieren. Maar het feest krijgt een onaangenaam einde wanneer een meedogenloze huurmoordenaar de Van den Bossches gijzelt in het Antwerpse Hotel. Net op dat moment is er namelijk een dictator aanwezig, en de gijzelaars willen hem vermoorden voor zijn daden in zijn thuisland. Uiteindelijk verliezen de gijzelnemers hun geduld. Ze brengen alle familieleden en de dictator samen en plaatsen een bom in het hotel. De klok tikt en de politie staat machteloos. Dan volgt er een ontploffing. Zijn alle Van den Bossches omgekomen? |-|7= De familie zit in een kring gebonden met een bom. Maarten Van den Bossche kan onder het koord door kruipen en slaagt erin de code van de bom in te tikken. De bom blijft maar een tijdje stilstaan, dus de familie moet snel ontsnappen. Ze vluchten naar het dak en kunnen uiteindelijk bevrijd worden. De man waar de aanslag allemaal om draaide pleegt zelfmoord met een geweer. Guido en Els D'hollander keren na hun mislukt trouwfeest terug naar Mechelen. Ze verkopen hun appartement in Knokke en kopen een villa in de buurt van hun familie. Guido gaat ook terug aan de slag als CEO bij VDB Electronics, wat niet helemaal naar de zin van zijn dochter Veronique Van den Bossche is. Omdat hij het beleid van de Van den Bossche Plant in Malta niet langer kan combineren met zijn werk in België, vraagt Guido aan Henk Terjonck en Lenka Wuytack om naar Malta te verhuizen. Het koppel accepteert dit aanbod niet en Guido zorgt ervoor dat Henk aan het hoofd van het FAIC komt te staan. René D'hollander hoopt dat zijn schoonbroer hem aan een job bij VDB Electronics kan helpen, maar Els vertelt over de ware aard van haar broer. Toen ze tieners waren, liet René zijn zus namelijk misbruiken door zijn vrienden, in ruil voor geld. René is echter veranderd, en wil de vergiffenis van zijn zus vragen. Guido geeft hem een job bij het FAIC. Didier De Kunst is in de gevangenis ondertussen een plannetje aan het bedenken om te ontsnappen. Hij schakelt hiervoor de hulp in van zijn celgenoot Ricky. Didier wil zich nog steeds wreken op Guido en kan samen met Ricky ontsnappen door een cipier te gijzelen. Terwijl Ricky naar het buitenland wil trekken, plant Didier zijn volgende aanslag. Terwijl Guido en Veronique een late vergadering hebben in het FAIC, steekt Didier de kantoren in brand. Guido en Veronique zitten opgesloten en raken bedwelmd door de rook. De brandweer komt op tijd ter plaatse en kan de twee uit het vuur redden. Henk Terjonck keert zonder Lenka terug naar België en gaat opnieuw aan de slag bij VDB. Hij hoort verhalen over weeskinderen van de sekte van Salomon in Cuba en komt te weten dat ook Willeke De Vries zwanger was en vlak voor haar dood bevallen was van een zoontje. Henk reist samen met Babette Van Tichelen en Rikkert Moortgat naar Cuba om het jongetje te halen, maar na een vaderschapstest komt Henk te weten dat Enrique het zoontje van Peter Van den Bossche is. Guido en Els ontfermen zich over de jongen, maar dat verloopt niet altijd even goed. Enrique kan zich moeilijk aanpassen aan deze nieuwe levensstijl, en de twee hebben hun handen vol met zijn opvoeding. Op een avond krijgt Guido slecht nieuws te horen. Zowel zijn ex-vrouw Marie-Rose De Putter als Hugo Beckers zijn om het leven gekomen tijdens een helikoptercrash. Guido zoekt steun bij zijn dochter, maar kan op weinig begrip rekenen. Zij geeft haar moeder de schuld dat haar vriend Hugo dood is. Guido en Els maken eindelijk plannen om op huwelijksreis te vertrekken. Ze vertrekken naar Marbella met hun tweetjes, maar Didier is hen achterna gereisd en beraamt een verschrikkelijk plan. Wanneer het koppel een ritje met een plezierboot maakt, klautert Didier met een vuurwapen aan boord. Het komt tot een confrontatie tussen Guido en Didier, terwijl Els in zee zwemt. Er valt een schot... |-|8= Didier De Kunst is neergeschoten, maar niet door Guido. Het is namelijk René D'hollander die het schot gelost heeft. Hij klom stiekem aan boord van het schip om Didier uit te schakelen. René vertelt aan Guido en Els D'hollander dat Didier hem had ingeschakeld om wraak te nemen op Guido. Maar René was altijd van plan om dubbelspel te spelen. Ze dumpen het lijk van Didier in het water en zijn ervan overtuigd dat ze voor eens en altijd van hem verlost zijn. Niets is minder waar. Didier leeft nog steeds. Hij droeg namelijk een ijzeren plaatje in zijn jas en het was de bedoeling om neergeschoten te worden zodat hij een grote verdwijntruc kon doen. Enrique Van den Bossche woont nu officieel bij Guido en Els. De jongen heeft het echter moeilijk om zich aan te passen en krijgt voortdurend woede-uitbarstingen. Els en Guido verschillen van mening over de opvoeding van Enrique. Ze overwegen Enrique naar een internaat te sturen wanneer het enkele weken later niet betert. Het is uiteindelijk dankzij Rita Van den Bossche en Pierrot Van den Bossche dat de jongen zich kan aanpassen aan het westerse leven. Enrique en Pierrot worden namelijk goede vrienden en gaan geregeld met elkaar om. Els vindt documentatie over een nieuw soort operatie die de toestand van Guido kan verbeteren. Niet veel later vertrekt hij naar Isla Margarita waar hij een afspraak heeft met dokter Coleman. Maar Didier komt dit nieuws te weten en is hier enorm geïnteresseerd in. Didier komt in aanraking met de dokter. Als hij achter zijn oorlogsverleden komt, chanteert hij hem. Hij moet Guido vermoorden of hij vertelt het verleden aan iedereen. Uiteindelijk verloopt de operatie nog goed af voor Guido, maar op een zekere dag komt de chantage tot een climax. Didier bedreigd de assistente van Coleman, Theresa, waardoor hij een hartaanval krijgt. Theresa probeert hem nog te redden, maar hij sterft. Didier wordt opgesloten in een psychiatrische instelling. Tijdens een bezoek van inspecteur Jef Lits probeert Didier hem neer te steken met een geslepen staaf. Jef probeert zich te verdedigen en schiet Didier neer. Hij sterft. Henk en Veronqiue komen in Cuba bij de sekte van Salomon terecht en ze komen er te weten dat Peter nog leeft. Ze gaan op zoek naar hem maar het blijkt geen makkelijke klus te zijn. De familie is in de zevende hemel wanneer Peter eindelijk terug naar België keert maar hij heeft een ernstige drugsverslaving. Guido komt in contact met Vincent Misotten, een commissaris die de zaak van Peter behandeld. Guido kan de man overtuigen om Peter vrij te laten, en Guido wil er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat zijn zoon weer op het rechte pad komt. Maarten, Leen, Enrique en Pierrot vertrekken op zeeklassen en onder meer Noortje, Nele en Els zorgen voor de organisatie. Tijdens de zeeklassen loopt het echter volledig mis wanneer er bij sommige kinderen een dodelijk vorm van botulisme wordt vastgesteld. Guido komt onmiddellijk ten plaatste om de situatie in te schatten, maar krijgt weinig nieuws van de politie. Hij en Peter Van den Bossche vrezen het ergste wanneer ze horen dat er dodelijke slachtoffers zijn gevallen. |-|9= Twee maanden later wordt duidelijk dat er acht dodelijk slachtoffers zijn gevallen tijdens de zeeklassen. Maar alle Van den Bossches hebben het avontuur overleefd. Guido is vooral Nele Van Winckel enorm dankbaar, omdat zij zich extra heeft ingezet tijdens de hectische dag. Hij wil haar speciaal bedanken met een etentje in De Lork. Peter Van den Bossche is minder onder de indruk, hij is vooral van mening dat de dokters zijn zoon gered hebben, en niet Nele. Peter heeft zich helemaal kunnen herpakken. Hij is niet meer verslaafd aan drugs en is zelfs aan een opleiding begonnen zodat hij goed kan functionneren binnen VDB Systems. Guido is bijzonder trots op zijn zoon en weet nu dat de opvolging verzekerd is. Guido en Peter worden echter nog steeds achtervolgd door de sekte van Salomon. Hij wil Peter terug in zijn sekte krijgen, en is bereid om over lijken te gaan. Guido komt te weten dat Salomon zich tegenwoordig in Malta schuilhoudt en gaat samen met Peter en diens vriendin Femke Maeterlinck naar Malta om hem in de val te lokken. Ze slagen erin om Salomon op te sporen en hij wordt naar de gevangenis overgebracht. Tijdens een feest in de Maltese straten loopt het echter grondig mis. Guido wordt neergestoken door twee sekteleden, die wraak willen omdat ze Salomon opgepakt hebben. Terwijl Peter, Femke en Joe Bonduono op zoek gaan naar Guido, dwaalt hij hulpeloos door de straten van Malta. Guido valt neer en sterft aan zijn verwondingen. De dood van Guido Van den Bossche is een aangrijpende gebeurtenis. De familie moet afscheid nemen van de pater familias en de stichter van Van den Bossche Electronics. Na zijn dood volgt zijn zoon Peter Van den Bossche hem op als algemeen directeur van Van den Bossche Electronics. Op Guido's begrafenis geeft Anna Dierckx een zeer emotionele speech. Ze hoopt dat Guido nu in de hemel is om voor Marleen Van den Bossche, Pierre Van den Bossche, Pierrot Cockelaere en Paul Van den Bossche te zorgen. |-|27= Op een dag duikt de moeder van Amelie De Wulf, die sinds korte tijd een relatie heeft met Peter Van den Bossche, op en vertelt haar dat ze ooit een affaire had Guido en Amelie het bastaardkind is van Guido. Amelie wil een DNA-test laten uitvoeren omdat ze haar moeder eerst niet wil geloven. Niemand van de familie Van den Bossche wil echter DNA afstaan aan Amelie. Amelie wilt een officieel en rechtsgeldig document waarin staat wie haar vader is en doet een aanvraag bij de burgemeester om Guido's lichaam te laten opgraven. Wanneer dit gebeurt blijkt dat het graf van Guido leeg is. Ondertussen beweert Jan, die in het ziekenhuis ligt, bezoek gehad te hebben van zijn overleden broer Guido, maar dit was enkel een hallucinatie van hem. Veronique doet Peter een bekentenis. Ze wilde haar vader, Guido, dood omdat hij Peter steeds voortrok ondanks zijn slechte ervaringen met de sekte van Salomon en drugs. Haar toenmalige vriend, Herwig Verleyen, nam dit letterlijk op en deed iets vreselijks. In 1999 heeft hij een traagwerkend gif in Guido's tandpasta gespoten vlak voordat hij met Peter en Femke naar Malta vertrok. Veronique betaalde begrafenisondernemer De Gendt om Guido's lichaam te cremeren zodat men het gif niet zou vinden. 'Trivia' *Door vele problemen met de makers verliet acteur Karel Deruwe in 1993 eventjes de serie. In 1999 werd uiteindelijk beslist om zijn personage uit de serie te schrijven: Guido wordt vermoord. *In 2014 bezoekt Marie-Rose De Putter op Guido's verjaardag (25 juni) zijn grafsteen. De grafsteen geeft weer dat Guido geboren is in 1948 en overleden in 2000. Dat laatste klopt eigenlijk niet, want hij werd neergestoken in de aflevering van 13 december 1999, waarna hij meteen stierf en begraven werd. *Op 16 september 2014 was Gunther Levi's muziekgroep 'De Romeo's' te gast in het komische programma 'Lang Leve'. Tijdens een biografische persiflage rond Gunther Levi duikt acteur Karel Deruwe in een sketch weer op als Guido, die op zoek is naar een nieuw gezicht voor zijn zoon Peter Van den Bossche. De scène werd opgenomen op de set van Familie. Het is de eerste keer in 15 jaar dat Deruwe de rol van Guido opnieuw op zich nam. *In september 2014 vertelde acteur Karel Deruwe in een interview in Dag Allemaal dat hij niet categoriek zou weigeren wanneer de makers hem ooit zouden vragen om terug te keren in de soap. *Anno 2017 zou Guido 69 jaar geweest zijn in de serie. *Op 3 oktober 2017 werd bekendgemaakt dat Karel Deruwe terug zal keren gedurende het 27ste seizoen. *Op 5 januari 2018 keert Karel Deruwe na 18 jaar afwezigheid terug in 'Familie' (zijn eerste scène sinds 1999: https://vtm.be/familie/guido). 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto02.png Intro1 versie5 foto02.png Intro1 versie4 foto02.png Intro1 versie3 foto17.png Intro2 versie1 foto01.png 'Galerij' Portret Guido MarieRose Veronique.png 763portret.jpeg familie1.jpg Portret-guido.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 1= Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 12.06.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 12.08.36.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 12.14.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 16.55.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.05.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.21.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.24.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.24.06.png Aflevering 6.jpg Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.30.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.54.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.53.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.51.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.50.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.52.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.15.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.14.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.10.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 17.44.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-01 om 19.25.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.20.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.08.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.54.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.46.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.05.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 10.51.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.35.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.16.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 21.27.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 21.18.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.38.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.40.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.25.57.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.08.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.07.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 16.00.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.50.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 12.16.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.28.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.21.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.50.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.55.27.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.46.56.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.45.20.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.18.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-10 om 09.24.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.34.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.14.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.09.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.07.08.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 15.50.25.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 10.51.05.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 09.54.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.46.28.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 15.33.26.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 15.31.28.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 12.22.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-02 om 21.38.00.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 21.59.47.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.46.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.38.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.05.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 20.01.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-06 om 19.59.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 09.03.49.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.59.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.58.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.53.47.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 08.51.01.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.55.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.20.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.20.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.49.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.48.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.38.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.18.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.48.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.48.12.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.34.31.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.09.35.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.04.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 12.33.25.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 12.31.37.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.49.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.34.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.59.37.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.54.11.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.53.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.22.59.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.07.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.06.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.15.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 20.03.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 19.59.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 17.08.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 14.27.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.51.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.46.02.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.54.21.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.50.22.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.36.32.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.54.02.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.52.51.png |-|2= Aflevering 111 09.43.52.png Aflevering 111 09.44.56.png Aflevering 111 09.44.26.png Aflevering 111 09.55.14.png Aflevering 111 09.46.34.png Aflevering 112 10.23.45.png Aflevering 112 10.18.05.png Aflevering 112 10.17.57.png Aflevering 113 11.02.13.png Aflevering 113 11.01.41.png Aflevering 114 11.28.58.png Aflevering 114.jpg Aflevering 116 13.37.50.png Aflevering 116 13.19.23.png Aflevering 119 08.47.30.png Aflevering 119 08.45.41.png Aflevering 119 08.36.15.png Aflevering 120 10.03.22.png Aflevering 120 09.38.29.png Aflevering 122 om 15.57.24.png Aflevering 123 om 18.40.17.png Aflevering 123 om 18.37.26.png Aflevering 124 om 09.14.26.png Aflevering 125 om 09.31.54.png Aflevering 125 om 09.29.21.png Aflevering 126.jpeg Aflevering 128 om 14.46.43.png Aflevering 128 om 14.45.47.png Aflevering 128 om 14.44.22.png Aflevering 129 om 15.07.09.png Aflevering 129 om 15.05.16.png Aflevering 131 om 20.34.35.png Aflevering 133 om 20.16.52.png Aflevering 133.jpeg Aflevering 134 om 20.19.16.png Aflevering 134 om 20.17.15.png Aflevering 136 om 21.33.41.png Aflevering 136 om 21.21.08.png Aflevering 140 om 20.21.43.png Aflevering 140 om 20.26.01.png Aflevering 140 om 20.26.38.png Aflevering 140 om 20.20.13.png Aflevering 141 om 17.43.04.png Aflevering 142 om 14.49.14.png Aflevering 142 om 14.44.46.png Aflevering 143 om 15.20.23.png Aflevering 144 om 15.51.10.png Aflevering 144 om 15.50.40.png Aflevering 144 om 15.47.40.png Aflevering 145 om 11.52.41.png Aflevering 145 om 11.42.53.png Aflevering 147 om 21.35.28.png Aflevering 147 om 21.29.05.png Aflevering 147 om 21.29.22.png Aflevering 148 om 09.38.13.png Aflevering 149 om 10.31.52.png Aflevering 151 om 14.21.41.png Aflevering 152 om 21.09.01.png Aflevering 152 om 20.51.06.png Aflevering 153 om 19.29.13.png Aflevering 153 om 19.28.49.png Aflevering 154 om 20.16.05.png Aflevering 154 om 20.00.31.png Aflevering 155 09.08.20.png Aflevering 156 om 20.12.32.png Aflevering 157 09.31.55.png Aflevering 157 09.28.25.png Aflevering 158 10.11.59.png Aflevering 159 16.54.10.png Aflevering 159 16.54.28.png Aflevering 159.jpg Aflevering 160 16.52.58.png Aflevering 160 16.42.57.png Aflevering 160 16.44.18.png Aflevering 163 20.39.58.png Aflevering 163 20.33.36.png Aflevering 163 20.29.40.png Aflevering 164 21.12.48.png Aflevering 164 21.03.22.png Aflevering 164 21.02.51.png Aflevering 165 21.20.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-25 om 17.30.47.png Aflevering 167 21.14.59.png Aflevering 168 10.46.48.png Aflevering 169 13.51.56.png Aflevering 169 13.41.43.png Aflevering 170 14.08.18.png Aflevering 170 14.07.26.png Aflevering 171 14.54.44.png Aflevering 171 15.04.24.png Aflevering 171 14.54.18.png Aflevering 171 14.50.41.png Aflevering 172 15.40.55.png Aflevering 172 15.40.03.png Aflevering 173 16.46.56.png Aflevering 173 16.21.54.png Aflevering 173 16.14.43.png Aflevering 174 03.48.24.png Aflevering 174 03.33.52.png Aflevering 175 04.23.06.png Aflevering 176 04.52.05.png Aflevering 177 13.22.00.png Aflevering 178 14.02.24.png Aflevering 178 13.58.49.png Aflevering 178 13.52.22.png Aflevering 178.jpg Aflevering 179 18.11.24.png Aflevering 180 19.11.32.png Aflevering 180 18.53.01.png Aflevering 180 19.12.08.png Aflevering 180 19.15.38.png Aflevering 181 19.21.22.png Aflevering 181 19.17.16.png Aflevering 181 19.10.13.png Aflevering 182 08.35.17.png Aflevering 182 08.33.56.png Aflevering 182.jpg Aflevering 183 09.07.05.png Aflevering 183 09.13.45.png Aflevering 183 09.10.33.png Aflevering 183 08.59.21.png Aflevering 184 16.52.44.png Aflevering 184 16.50.27.png Aflevering 184 16.40.40.png Aflevering 185 21.27.20.png Aflevering 185 21.26.45.png Aflevering 185 21.17.46.png Aflevering 185 20.04.14.png Aflevering 186 08.41.52.png Aflevering 186 08.39.15.png Aflevering 186 08.31.38.png Aflevering 186 08.30.53.png Aflevering 186 08.29.57.png Aflevering 187 19.12.52.png Aflevering 187 19.10.11.png Aflevering 188 09.31.33.png Aflevering 189 10.25.33.png Aflevering 189 10.14.29.png Aflevering 190 12.29.32.png Aflevering 190 12.29.17.png Aflevering 190 12.32.37.png Aflevering 190 12.33.17.png Aflevering 190 12.38.49.png Aflevering 190 12.39.15.png Aflevering 190 12.40.20.png Aflevering 190 12.42.55.png Aflevering 190 12.47.07.png Aflevering 190 12.49.49.png Aflevering 190 12.50.25.png Aflevering 191 19.17.39.png Aflevering 191 19.17.24.png Aflevering 191 19.00.39.png Aflevering 192 19.01.45.png Aflevering 193 20.07.18.png Aflevering 193 20.05.47.png Aflevering 194 21.15.03.png Aflevering 195 19.41.10.png Aflevering 195 19.40.02.png Aflevering 195 19.36.56.png Aflevering 197 18.37.37.png Aflevering 197 18.21.26.png Aflevering 198 09.32.16.png Aflevering 199 10.08.59.png Aflevering 200 11.04.39.png Aflevering 200 11.05.07.png Aflevering 200 11.07.22.png Aflevering 203 20.17.26.png Aflevering 203 20.16.47.png Aflevering 204 20.53.07.png Aflevering 204 20.55.26.png Aflevering 205 10.13.28.png Aflevering 206 15.53.02.png Aflevering 206 15.45.57.png Aflevering 208 21.04.06.png Aflevering 208 20.53.51.png Aflevering 209 21.24.32.png Aflevering 210 11.38.40.png Aflevering 210 11.36.10.png Aflevering 211 10.16.41.png Aflevering 211 10.16.12.png Aflevering 212 19.03.55.png Aflevering 212 19.03.11.png Aflevering 213 11.08.13.png Aflevering 213 11.02.23.png Aflevering 215 20.32.25.png Aflevering 215 20.23.53.png Aflevering 215 20.21.39.png Aflevering 216 11.33.55.png Aflevering 216 11.34.23.png Aflevering 216 11.29.15.png Aflevering 217 12.11.20.png Aflevering 218 19.40.35.png Aflevering 218 19.39.54.png Aflevering 219 07.41.53.png Aflevering 219 07.42.34.png Aflevering 220 08.53.43.png Aflevering 220 08.51.47.png Aflevering 221 14.30.28.png Aflevering 222 18.07.48.png Aflevering 222 18.02.39.png Aflevering 222 17.58.28.png Aflevering 223 08.31.18.png Aflevering 223 08.30.16.png Aflevering 224 09.43.44.png Aflevering 224 09.43.09.png Aflevering 225 10.29.54.png Aflevering 226 19.18.05.png Aflevering 226 18.57.46.png Aflevering 228 09.54.33.png Aflevering 229 15.14.53.png Aflevering 230 15.58.09.png Aflevering 231 17.36.15.png Aflevering 231 17.26.25.png Aflevering 232 18.29.52.png Aflevering 234 om 16.19.09.png Aflevering 235 18.17.47.png Aflevering 236 18.59.37.png Aflevering 236 18.44.11.png Aflevering 236 18.42.32.png Aflevering 237 09.49.03.png Aflevering 237 09.37.27.png Aflevering 238 10.28.44.png Aflevering 238 10.26.35.png Aflevering 239 14.21.47.png Aflevering 242 11.34.47.png Aflevering 242 11.22.31.png Aflevering 243 14.03.30.png Aflevering 245 15.10.54.png Aflevering 245 15.11.29.png Aflevering 246 15.22.51.png Aflevering 246 15.36.33.png Aflevering 246 15.24.12.png Aflevering 246 15.29.25.png Aflevering 247 10.04.33.png Aflevering 248 14.04.46.png Aflevering 249 09.15.04.png Aflevering 250 10.52.49.png Aflevering 252 13.33.36.png Aflevering 253 14.59.53.png Aflevering 253 14.48.26.png Aflevering 253 14.47.22.png Aflevering 259 12.23.13.png Aflevering 259 12.18.33.png Aflevering 259 12.07.34.png Aflevering 261 11.43.39.png Aflevering 262 12.17.52.png Aflevering 264 om 19.51.11.png Aflevering 264 om 19.43.09.png Aflevering 265 om 20.19.12.png Aflevering 265 om 20.21.57.png Aflevering 265 om 20.22.21.png Aflevering 267 om 21.00.56.png Aflevering 268 om 21.11.34.png Aflevering 268 om 21.21.00.png Aflevering 268 om 21.26.00.png Aflevering 269 08.51.56.png Aflevering 269 08.39.20.png Aflevering 270 09.21.08.png Aflevering 271 11.24.34.png Aflevering 271 11.23.43.png Aflevering 271 11.21.57.png Aflevering 271 11.21.33.png Aflevering 271 11.37.11.png Aflevering 271 11.36.54.png Aflevering 272 13.43.04.png Aflevering 272 13.38.39.png Aflevering 275 17.20.33.png Aflevering 275 17.18.57.png Aflevering 277 om 09.10.45.png Aflevering 277 om 09.07.37.png Aflevering 277 om 08.57.35.png Aflevering 279 14.52.38.png Aflevering 279 14.51.11.png Aflevering 280 16.19.32.png Aflevering 280 16.18.38.png Aflevering 280 16.13.17.png Aflevering 280 16.12.41.png Aflevering 281 08.50.54.png Aflevering 281 08.27.05.png Aflevering 281 08.39.10.png Aflevering 281 08.27.19.png Aflevering 283 09.58.05.png Aflevering 283 09.58.13.png Aflevering 284 bis om 12.52.02.png Aflevering 284 bis om 12.49.39.png Aflevering 284 10.30.19.png Aflevering 290 om 20.00.04.png Aflevering 290 om 19.59.55.png |-|3= Aflevering 293 om 19.39.35.png Aflevering 293 om 19.39.43.png Aflevering 293 om 19.41.40.png Aflevering 293 om 19.40.49.png |-|4= GuidoClair2 Seizoen4.jpg GuidoClair Seizoen4.jpg GuidoClair3 Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems6 Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems2 Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems9 Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems8 Seizoen4.jpg Marie-RoseInProblemen3_Seizoen4.jpg HenkBabbetePeter3 Seizoen4.jpg HenkBabbetePeter2_Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems3_Seizoen4.jpg |-|5= DeBendevanCartouche7_Seizoen5.jpg GuidoClaire_Seizoen5.jpg GuidoClaire4_Seizoen5.jpg HetProces13_Seizoen5.jpg MarieRoseZiekenhuis2_Seizoen5.jpg |-|6= ClaireenGuido_Seizoen6.jpg ClaireenGuido3_Seizoen6.jpg ClaireenGuido7_Seizoen6.jpg ClaireenGuido8_Seizoen6.jpg ClaireenGuido10_Seizoen6.jpg ClaireenGuido11_Seizoen6.jpg FrancoisMia_9Seizoen6.jpg Marie-RoseGuido_Seizoen6.jpg VDB Electronics4_Seizoen6.jpg ArtsenZonderGrenzen12_Seizoen6.jpg GuidoRevalideert_Seizoen6.jpg GuidoRevalideert3_Seizoen6.jpg GuidoRevalideert6_Seizoen6.jpg |-|7= DidierOntsnapt4_Seizoen7.jpg DidierOntsnapt5_Seizoen7.jpg DidierOntsnapt9_Seizoen7.jpg DidierOntsnapt10_Seizoen7.jpg Enrique3_Seizoen7.jpg HannahOntvoerd3_Seizoen7.jpg MarieRoseDood3_Seizoen7.jpg WalterBisschop2_Seizoen7.jpg |-|8= Seizoen8_46.jpg |-|9= Seizoen9_05.jpg Seizoen9_10.jpg Guido_01.png Guido_02.png Guido_03.png Guido_04.png Guido_05.png Guido_06.png Guido_07.png Guido_08.png Seizoen9_16.jpg Seizoen9_17.jpg Seizoen9_18.jpg Seizoen9_19.jpg Seizoen9_24.jpg 26167891 1558828067566281 4326717284167362897 n.jpg |-|27= S27 afl6083 013.png Familie_6083_na_001.jpg Familie_6083_na_002.jpg Familie_6083_na_003.jpg S27 afl6083 017.png S27 afl6083 064.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Guido, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het overlijden van Guido, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de begrafenis van Guido, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Familie Van den Bossche